


The Suit

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: A glimpse of what happens between Sebastian and his love interest before a premiere.





	The Suit

I am closing the buckle of my left shoe when I hear him entering the ensuite talking with the hairdresser. As I look up, the sight of him is the closest thing to a god that I had ever seen. The smile on my face is not even intentional, it's just the reaction I get whenever he grins at me. I can not help it. The dark suit looks great on him, hugging his body as I would like to be doing. Touching his skin.

After working together for almost three months, this is the first time we are meeting again for premiere night. The movie company got us this room to get ready and pampered. I do not remember who's publicist said it would be nice if we get to the theater together and we just agreed. It was obvious they wanted to look as if we're together. Seb's agent needing to get rid of the rumor that he was fucking a married co-star. Mine, just finding a way to get my name buzzing.

We do not care. We're just happy to see each other again. We were siblings at the movie but the chemistry behind the cameras was very real. I could feel my body reacting to his smell, his closeness ... and I saw his looks too, the lingering touches and the sparkle in his eyes. But he was seeing someone and we never acted on it. Now he's single. I got a text from him a week ago asking if it was okay for him to take me on a date after the premiere. It's very okay.

"Can I help with the other?" He says pointing to the shoe, sitting at the coffee table in front of the couch when I nod. His hand slides around my leg, holding it up and turning it at the right angle for him to close the little buckle. When he finishes, his eyes got back to mine, not releasing my leg.

My assistant sits on the arm of the couch, giving me the water I had asked her. She looks from me to Seb, then back again and gives me a little smile. "Well, since you're both ready, I'll rush everyone out to give you some privacy before it's time to leave."

"Yes, thank you." I smile back at her. Clever girl. She takes everyone out of the room while I drink my water and Seb hands keeps lightly touching my calf. When I finish the water I hold the glass towards him, asking him to put it on the table. He does and holds my hand, standing up and bringing me with him.

"You look gorgeous, princess." He says hooking my hair behind my ear with his right hand, bringing me closer by the waist until our bodies are touching. The heat from him is driving me crazy.

"Do you think so? I chose this dress with you in mind. You said you like me in purple the last time we met. "I said resting a hand in his chest while the other holds his tie. His right hand rests on my jaw and he leans closer, his eyes never leaving my lips. "You look handsome too, Seb." I wanted to kiss him and I knew he wanted it as well, but I suddenly got nervous, so I hug him. I am not the kind of girl who gets nervous over kissing. But right now all I can do is hold him close. He wraps his arms around me and buries his nose in my neck.

"I like you in anything, but yeah, you're sexy in purple." He whispers, sending shivers over my body. "Fuck, darling, you smell delicious." He withdraws and holds my face in his hands "Can I kiss you, princess? I want you so much. " I close my eyes and leans closer to him till I feel his lips on mine. So soft and warm, his tongue licking my lips to make them open. I do it and the ecstasy enters my body together with its velvet tongue. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep me up and his hands bring me even closer to his body. "You're so hot ... fuck, I love your body."

"Take me. Please, Sebastian. I need you." I say on his ear.

"We can't. We don't have time ... I want you too, babe, but I want to take my time. I want to make you feel good. "I kiss him again. "We'll go there and you're going to blow them all away... then I'll take you to my room and I'll show you how much I need you too. Deal? "Before I can answer there's a knock on the door.

"One more kiss." I ask. He smiles and gives me the most sensual kiss I've ever had.

When the door opens revealing my assistant, he takes a step back, holding my hand. "Sorry. It's time, the car is outside. And you need to retouch your lipstick. " she says.

I look at Seb giggling and he's with the most snobbish smile I've ever seen. "Stop it."

He gives me a quick peck and says he'll wait for me outside. I look at him leaving the room, walking with such confidence and posture I want to follow him anywhere. My assistant and the makeup artist are looking at me with knowing stares and I smile at them. "I can not wait to take this suit out of him."


End file.
